


Sunrise in a Forest, Lost

by Calacious



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Angst, Crazy Dave and Penny mentioned, Gen, Thoughts of Cowardice, Zombie Apocalypse, character deaths mentioned, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Peashooter and Sunflower find themselves alone, lost in a forest, after a wave of zombies attacked.





	Sunrise in a Forest, Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by playing the game.  
> My first work in this fandom.

Peashooter was lost, and his heart was heavier than it had ever been. He and Sunflower had been running for their lives, neither of them had bothered to pay attention to the direction they were going, the only thing they'd cared about at the time was getting away from the zombies. Their friends, Wal-nut (his sacrifice would be forever remembered, well, for at least as long as Peashooter and Sunflower survived), sweet, naive Bloomerang, and the plucky Bonk Choy, had all been killed when the zombie wave attacked. 

"Have we lost them?" Sunflower asked. There were tears clouding her usually sunny eyes.

"I think so," said Peashooter. At least he hoped they had. The last thing they needed right now was to be confronted by another wave of zombies. 

"Do you think Crazy Dave and Penny made it out okay?" Sunflower asked in a voice that warbled with emotion.

Peashooter nodded. "If anyone could survive a wave of zombies, it would be those two." He tried to offer Sunflower a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. 

"You're right," Sunflower said, attempting, and failing, at sounding chipper. "Do you know where we are?"

Sighing, Peashooter shook his head. Sunflower drooped a little, her ever-present smile turned into a definite frown. 

"We're lost," Peashooter said, stating the obvious. 

"What are we going to do?" Sunflower asked. She slumped against a tree. 

Peashooter wanted to be brave. He wanted to have answers for the usually cheery flower, but he had none. Truth was, he did not know how either of them would survive without the support of their friends. Sure, he had an endless supply of peas, tough as nails, to shoot at the zombies, and Sunflower, when her sunny disposition returned, would be able to provide them with sunshiny cheer, but they had no other defenses. There was no Wal-nut to protect them, no Bonk Choy to tackle the enemy head on and challenge them with his iron fists, no sweet, little Bloomerang to shoot out his boomeranging petals that cut like knives honed to slice through bone. No Crazy Dave and Penny to help them navigate the world they found themselves in. No human guardians to ensure that they were watered and re-potted when they needed to be.

"I don't know," Peashooter admitted. 

He leaned against the tree that Sunflower had propped herself up against. It was a rather large, somewhat comfortable tree, the base of which was covered in a soft green moss that reminded Peashooter of his good friend, Cabbage-pult (he'd been lost well before the wave of zombies attacked, and Peashooter felt the loss of his friend keenly, now that he had time to mourn him).

"I miss Potato," Sunflower said, voice trembling as she wiped away a tear. "He was so brave, even to the end. He sacrificed his life for mine. I won't ever forget him."

Potato wasn't the only brave comrade that they'd lost over the months they'd been fighting off the zombies, trying to keep them from harming the humans that they'd ultimately failed to protect. Peashooter doesn't even remember the names of the humans they were protecting or what they looked like. He does remember that the woman had been kind, she'd kissed him on the head once, and told him that he was a good, brave soldier, that he only needed to be brave a little while longer. He would never feel the warmth of her kindness or motherly love again.

"Do you think they survived?" Sunflower asked. "The humans that we were protecting."

Peashooter shrugged. "I hope so." 

He was remembering the sound of bubbly laughter floating across the lawn and how it had filled his heart with pride and joy because he was helping to protect that laughter. Who would protect that laughter now? Had the defense line that the humans had laid out mowed down the zombies? Would they find capable soldiers to replace the ones they'd lost? The cowards who'd abandoned the home front to protect themselves?

"We should go back," Sunflower said, determination ringing hollowly in her voice. 

"We should," Peashooter agreed. It was the least they could do after their friends had made the ultimate sacrifice, giving up their lives to protect lives more precious than their own.

Neither of them moved from the base of the tree, though. They stayed, rooted to the spot, and watched the sun sink low in the sky, a blazing ball of flame that painted the forest in glimmering gold and crimson.


End file.
